This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a hydraulic turbocharger, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for monitoring bearing condition in the hydraulic turbocharger.
Typically, pumps and turbines include a mechanical seal or equivalent structure that keeps the bearings (e.g., axial and/or radial bearings) from being exposed to process fluids. In hydraulic turbochargers, these mechanical seals are not present and the process fluid or product lubricates the bearings. However, accurate measurements of bearing conditions may be difficult in hydraulic turbochargers.